


Sickness but love

by Dylanstiles



Category: American Assassin - Vince Flynn
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles
Summary: Anna Rielly Rapp is pregnant but Mitch will do his best to take care of her while she has morning sickness.





	Sickness but love

It was a quiet day. The leaves were falling and Mitch and Anna were cuddling in bed. Her long brown hair was tangled in Mitch's fingers. He enjoyed playing with her hair a lot. There wasn't much to do today. Langley held off on Mitch today, Irene knew Anna was pregnant and she wanted Mitch to be there for her. As Anna was stroking her hand along Mitch's arm she smiled and cuddled more into Mitch's bare chest. He buried his head in her hair more. He closed his eyes, he was happy he got a day off from work. As their bare legs were tangled and the blanket covering them. There was no way he could leave the bed ever. Anna sat up quickly and Mitch wasn't expecting it. "What's wrong honey?" Asked Mitch. Anna didn't answer, she ripped the covers off and ran to the bathroom. Mitch was concerned so he took the covers off and headed to the bathroom. He heard vomiting then stopped and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When he entered the bathroom Anna was sitting on the floor holding her stomach. "Honey?" Mitch called out. She looked up then closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "It's okay," Mitch smiled and walked slowly over to Anna and sat on the floor sitting in front of her. As he had the bottled water in her hand Anna took and drank a sip. "This does not feel good." She said out of the blue. "I bet it doesn't, but do you want to shower? Maybe it will make you feel better." Mitch insisted. She shook her head, "I want a bath. A warm, hot, bubbly bath." she let out then opened her eyes and looked at Mitch. "Okay, I'll set it up." Mitch kissed her forehead then helped her up. When he was fixing up the bath Anna was brushing her teeth then gargled some mouthwash."I hate throwing up Mitchell." "I know, so do I." He smiled. Anna walked past him and took off her shirt and panties then went in the bath. Mitch looked at Anna and smiled, he leaned over the bath then touched her stomach. "I can't wait to meet the little guy." "Or little girl Mitch." Together they smiled and then Mitch sat up. "All right, I'm gonna go make some breakfast." "No, no Mitchell come in here with me." Anna pleaded. "Okay." Mitch chuckled. He took off his boxers then climbed into the bath. Anna shared a kiss with Mitch then smiled. Their hands were tangled and her head was on his chest. Mitch was so glad he didn't have to be at work today. He loved spending time with his beautiful wife. And this was a perfect moment for him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all just made up by me. I hope you enjoy it


End file.
